


we'll buy a bigger bed

by spacedghosts



Series: ship + number [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedghosts/pseuds/spacedghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ushimatsuhana + things you said when you thought i was asleep</p>
<p>or the one in which ushijima cries over the bed, mattsun is painfully blunt and makki just wants to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll buy a bigger bed

“Ushi, your knee’s kinda digging into my di-”

“Oh, Hanamaki, I’m so sorry -”

“Ah, babe, now you just -”

“Shit, Matsukawa, I’m honestly so sorry!”

This was two hours ago. Since then, Makki and Mattsun had fallen asleep quite quickly in their own bed, Mattsun’s face pressed against his pillow while Makki curled himself into a ball. But Ushijima found himself staring at the ceiling for the past two hours while completely rigid and uncomfortable, terrified of accidentally hitting any of his boyfriends either side of him. Why should he bother them if he’s the one who can’t sleep?

It wasn’t like this for Ushijima to feel so flustered and hot and so awkward in the presence of people he loved. The palms of his hands dug into his eyes when he starts feeling angry tears prickling. He hates being a frustrated crier. He hates not knowing what to do on his boyfriends’ bed. He hates feeling so inadequate. 

A sob threatens to rip through his throat. His hand immediately flies to his mouth. He can’t do this. Not now. A quick glance from either side shows he’s trapped though; there’s no way he can make an escape now. Another choked sob. His shoulders heave in the effort of keeping it in. Too hot. But he can’t even push the covers off.

“Fuck,” he finds himself whispering, “I can’t, I can’t -” another sob racks his body, shaking the bed a little in the effort to keep it quiet. “I c-can’t do this!”

His hand is wet and too warm when he takes it away from his face. Who was he really? What right did Ushijima have to force himself into a relationship with an already happy couple. A frown set into his face. It wasn’t right. It’s all wrong. The bed was only big enough for 2, there were only 2 mugs in the kitchen whenever he came around, the sofa in the living room only had two creases on either side while Ushijima sat right between them - because that’s all he’s doing. He’s between them. He’s -

“Jeeeesus,” a voice drawls right by his ear and his heart stops, “if I knew you talked so much, I would have slept in the guest bedroom! And I thought Makki was bad!”

Did he… say all of that out loud?

“Yeah,” a voice answers easily, and his vision is just filled with Mattsun leaning over him with a sheepish smile, “it kinda woke me up, man.”

“I’m sor-”

“No, don’t,“ he interrupts, leaning back down on the bed heavily with a sigh, “Just.. let me talk, yeah? I know you think you have to be some sort of perfect boyfriend who has to keep up with me and Makki. And I get that, it’s hard for you to join us and, like, be in synch with us. But -” he turns to Ushijima to make sure he’s still listening. “- do you honestly expect to catch up to our 5 year relationship compared to your measly 5 months?" 

A harsh breath no one knew they were holding. Ushijima finds out later that it was his.

"You…have nothing on 5 years. But you know what the best part is? We don’t expect you to. We’ll get a bigger bed, we’ll buy you a mug, you’ll sit enough on our sofa to make a crease - and as for being between us - do you honestly think we hate having you in the middle? You’re a walking furnace, we need you in the middle!”

“It’s true,” a tired voice mumbles, and Makki hugs one of Ushijima’s arms with a content sigh to himself to prove it.

“Makki,” Mattsun reaches round easily to pat Makki’s head before letting his arms settle across Ushijima’s chest. “Did we wake you?”

“Kinda,” he replies, breath tickling Ushijima’s skin. He yawns quietly before nuzzling his face into the arm and Ushijima is pretty sure he melts at the sight. 

“You won’t get used to it,” Mattsun whispers sympathetically, easily recognising the fond expression.

He sighs, the room now quiet. It’s still too hot now that his boyfriends are cuddling him but one look at Makki hugging his arm or hearing Mattsun’s quiet breaths near his ear stills him enough to calm his own breathing. 

“We love you, ya’ know,” Makki suddenly speaks, voice thick with sleep. Mattsun lets out a breathy laugh in response but Ushi feels him nodding and smiling against his neck. 

They’ll buy a bigger bed. They’ll buy more mugs. They’ll make a sofa crease. He can’t beat 5 years but at least he’s still got them. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
